Devil Inside Me
by MydnytAngel
Summary: What if the spell had been broken? Warning: VERY GRAPHIC in chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

Her feet were staggering, barely holding her up as the horrible memories of Katherine flooded her brain. She knew how cold and heartless the woman was, but she didn't need a firsthand reminder of everything she had done over 500 years. Elena stumbled to the end of the woods, rubbing her temples as she struggled to fight the spell. Her eyes immediately fell on Damon. They had barely spoken since the break up and she missed him; desperately. She smiled a little as his name fell from her lips and she ran toward him. Her arms went around his neck, her lips smashing against him, neither of them noticing the flash of green between their lips.

The pressure in her head lessened and her senses returned to normal as she pulled away from him. "Katherine," she whispered. "She was doing a spell to take my body."

Damon stared at her in awe and shock as his hands ran through her hair. "What?" he asked. "She's dead."

Elena shook her head. "She's not," she cried, tears of frustration sliding down her cheeks. Damon would have no reason to believe her, and she was going to slip away right in front of him. "She's been in my body this whole time Damon. She's almost done with the spell. You have to believe me."

He had a very sad look on his face as he gazed down at her. "Of course I believe you Elena. That's why you haven't been answering," he said in understanding. "Come on. Let's finish this."

Elena slid her hand into his, smiling a little at Stefan as he joined them. "Hey Stefan," she said softly. As tense as things were between the three of them, she knew Stefan wanted her to be happy, wanted his brother to happy. And she did want to flaunt her relationship with Damon in front of him.

"I heard," he said nodding at Damon.

"Her witch is not as powerful," Elena said, unconsciously moving closer to Damon. Being apart from him hurt her heart; she missed him so much. Just being close to him was easing the ache in her chest. "I don't think her spell worked. It was almost done before I got here. But once I got to Damon… it stopped."

Damon squeezed her hand tightly as the three of them headed back into the woods. They knew the way back to the church very well, none of them having fond memories of the place. As they got closer, the smell of burning flesh assaulted their sensitive nose as well as the sound of arguing. Damon entered first, always one for jumping into danger, leaning in amusement against the walls as he watched the witch and Nadia argue. Elena joined him, settling just behind his shoulder. "Having fun?" he asked.

"You!" the witch accused. "What did you do?!"

Damon took a menacing step toward the injured women. "You should know better than to mess with magic," he said, shaking his head.

"You killed her!" Nadia cried, tears in her eyes. "It was supposed to work!"

"It almost did," Elena said angrily. "She isn't worth it. And she doesn't deserve my life." She moved around Damon to stare at the charred corpse of the woman that killed many people she loved, especially her brother. "And the will to fight for someone is admiral. To fight for someone that you love. And that's why the spell failed."

"I don't understand," she whispered.

Elena wrapped an arm around Damon's waist as his arm came protectively around her shoulders. "Not even magic could keep me away from Damon," she said softly. "Especially black magic." She turned to go towards the door then paused. In a flash she flew back towards Katherine's body, smashing the skull into dust. "And you will never get another chance to bring her back." For a moment she was shocked at her own actions. Katherine was gone, for real this time. She was never going to bring her family harm again, never take anyone that she loved.

Damon had the biggest smile on his face, proud to see her stand up for herself and take action when her life was in danger. "Can I kill them?" he asked.

Elena stared down at the remains for a long minute. She could feel the power coming off Damon, the anger simmering beneath the surface. They had almost been separated forever, and to cover up his fear of losing her, he always lashed out. "They get one free bee," she said lifting her gaze to meet her ancestor. "One. Come after me and my family again and we'll paint the town red with your blood." And she walked out of the tomb, her blood thundering in her ears. She glanced up as the brothers joined her and she gave Damon a shaky smile. "She's really gone this time."

"Ready to go home?" Damon asked with a tilt of his head.

"More then," she said nodding. She couldn't wait to sleep alongside of him, kiss him, touch him, and feel his blood pumping beneath her fingers. She may kick his ass for breaking up with her, but she had a feeling that was going to come later. Her skin was already buzzing being this close to him, and it was only intensifying with each passing minute.

"I'm going to find Caroline," Stefan said before disappearing into the woods.

Elena slid her hand into Damon's the two of them making the short trip to the boarding house. There were few words, neither of them sure what to say. But Elena had a lot she wanted to say to him. She didn't know where to start though. Were they getting back together? Were things going to go back to the way they were supposed to be with them? She had no idea what Damon wanted.

Once on the front porch of their house, she gently paused before letting him go inside. "Damon," she whispered, but the rest of what she wanted to say wouldn't come past the lump in her throat. She wanted to say something; needed to say something.

"Let me go first," he said gently interrupting her. "I was an idiot Elena and I'm so sorry for hurting you. I shouldn't have run from you; from us." He sighed and took a step away from her. "I don't deserve you. And just because I do good things for you doesn't make me a good person. I'm not sorry about anything I've done in my life Elena. I'm never going to be. And I can never promise that I won't kill people. Even for you. But I do try."

"I know," she whispered, folding her arms over her chest. But she leaned casually against the pillar, not wanting to push him away or brush him off. "I was never mad Damon. I know you have a past."

"I want to better for you Elena. I want you to be happy and safe," he said with a tender voice. "And some things that I've done in my past have the potential to hurt you without my control. I don't want that for you."

Elena chewed on her lip, forcing her tears not to fall. But she carefully closed the distance between them. "Damon, I know that I've given you more than enough reasons to doubt my love for you," she said sadly. "I've hurt you a lot in the last five years. It's new for me too, these feelings. Especially since becoming a vampire. And I won't always do it right Damon. I'm learning as we go. But I am trying too." She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "We deserve a chance. And if it takes us the rest of eternity to figure it out, I don't care as long as I'm with you. The past is in the past, and I will never hold it against you." She wiped her nose. "I promise."

His head tilted as he wiped away a stray tear that slid down her cheek. "You deserve better than this Elena," he said.

She shook her head. "That's because you put me on this… angelic pedestal," she said somewhat sadly. "I'm not a saint Damon. I don't deserve to have the most amazing man to love me unconditionally, to protect me, to save me and stand by me. I'm not perfect Damon and I'm always going to make mistakes, even if you don't notice." She tilted her cheek into his hand, kissing the inside of his wrist. "I love you Damon, with everything I have. More than I've ever loved anyone. And it hurts when we are apart. I hate it. I wanted to respect your choice to leave, but I can't." She shook her head as her throat tightened almost past the point of speaking. "I don't want to lose you. You make me feel alive and… complete."

He stared at her for a long minute before pulling her against her. His arms closed over her frame as he pressed a kiss to her hair. "I love you too Elena," he said, resting his chin on her head. "You make me feel all those things too and more."

"Don't leave me anymore," she grumbled but her voice was lighter. The tension cracked between them as she lifted her face to meet his gaze. His eyes were sparkling blue color, so full of life. She loved seeing him this happy, loved knowing that she was the one that made him happy.

His forehead dropped to hers. "I won't," he said, cradling her cheek. "I'm yours for eternity." His lips gently pressed against hers; well he wanted it to be gentle.

But for Elena, two weeks away from Damon, she couldn't help herself. Her hands wound themselves into his hair, her teeth nipping at his lips until his tongue tangled with hers. The faint taste of blood filled her mouth, their passion for each other blocking out the force of their kiss. She found herself seated on the banister, her legs wrapped around his waist. "Damon," she mewled as her head fell back, his lips moving down her neck, nipping and suckling everywhere he could reach.


	2. Chapter 2

Her skin felt like it was on fire, flames of desire nearly consuming her as she rubbed against him. His hand slid up her bare leg squeezing her thigh affectionately. "We should go inside," he growled, even as his fingers undid the first button of her dress. Clearly neither of them could keep themselves together. No one ever made her feel like this; like she needed them, like she would combust if he wasn't touching her.

She barely heard him as her womb throbbed. Her legs were trembling, aching to relieve the pressure between her thighs as she gripped his jacket. "You're driving me crazy," she whispered, running her hands down his chest. "It's been so long Damon. I want to feel you inside me so badly." She generally liked sex, but with Damon, it was so different. He gave her such release, such burning passion. Her body never felt so alive other then when he was touching her, kissing her, stretching her in places she never even knew existed.

His chest rumbled in appreciation as her hands moved lightly over the front of his jeans. His eyes nearly crossed as they tightened considerably. His arms easily lifted her weight onto his hips as he took them inside only to lean her against the closed door, his lips claiming hers. The tugs on his hair from her were sending tingles down his spine as his hands gripped her ass beneath her dress, groaning finding her in a skimpy thong. No doubt Katherine's work, but something that would come in handy. The heat radiating between them was unthinkable, considering the lack of the body heat, he felt like he was going to burn up.

Elena used the door knob to lift herself against his hips a cry escaping her lips as the rough material of his jeans scraped against her sensitized skin. "Damon," she whimpered her head falling against the wood. Thank god Stefan had chosen to not return with them. She wasn't sure they would make it to the bedroom. She was going to rape him right here against the door. Her hips squeezed him impossibly tighter as he unbuttoned her dressed to her waist. His teeth closed over her nipple through her bra and Elena nearly sobbed in pleasure as she pulled his head closer to her.

A flood of desire pooled between her legs, instantly getting a reaction out of Damon. His cocked jumped at the first scent of her arousal as he tore her bra. Her smooth creamy flesh was so inviting as nipped at her chest. He took a stiff peak in his mouth, nipping firmly but soothing the sting with his tongue, causing her to writhe against his aching cock. "Elena," he growled, thrusting against her. With some considerable effort he turned them to head toward the stairs, but she had him so off balance with her scent, he nearly dropped her on the stairs. But her quick reflexes, she caught herself, her eyes falling closed as dropping her legs caused her to rub more intimately against him.

Elena swallowed thickly, her lips seeking his as she kicked off her boots, her hand cupping his bulge and squeezing, just barely. She shoved his jacket off his shoulders, saliva pooling in her mouth at his powerful arms came around her securely. "We're crazy," she mumbled, running her hands through his messy hair, her nails gently scraping over his scalp. She was trying to slow things down. Her brain anyway was on board with that thought. But the longer she was around him, the more her body took over.

"You make me crazy," he said kissing her shoulder. "I can't even think when you're like this." Her hands undid his belt, dragging it from his belt loops as she slowly backed up the stairs. His eyes darkened with desire as he followed her steps, pulling her against him once they got the top. His hands cupped her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers as his lips attacked her neck.

They stumbled towards their room, hands fumbling, lips tasting, moans of pleasure filling the house. Elena pulled Damon's shirt from his jeans, her breath catching as his perfect body came into view. Her hands ran over his smooth chest, his muscles rippling beneath her fingers as her lips followed her hands, but much more slowly. Her teeth lightly nipped his skin, her tongue tasting him as she undid the button of his jeans. She knew how amazing he was in bed, and usually she would let him take control. Her mouth watered as her hand slid into his jeans, her hands closing over his raging hard on. "God you're big," she muttered, more to herself then to him.

"You knew that already," he said with a chuckle. His eyes widened as she dropped to her knees in front of him. As many times as they made love, she had never… "Elena… you really don't have to."

"Shut up," she said shaking her head as she pushed his jeans out of her way. Her eyes darkened to almost black as his cock jumped for attention. She cupped his balls, massaging gently as her tongue lightly tasted the tip of him. Damon's muscles tensed but his hand in her hair was anything but forceful. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his member, smiling inwardly as he moaned. The scrap of her teeth carefully over the underside of him caused his hips to buck slightly as his muscles started to shake a little.

"Baby," he said, his unneeded breath coming in short pants through his nose. "You're going to make me embarrass myself here."

Elena took him deeper into her throat, her muscles clenching softly around his cock. Slowly she slid him back out, her hand pumping the base of him as she nipped his dripping tip. He jerked against her, unable to help himself as his hand fisted into her hair. She cried out in surprise when she found herself pinned to the carpet by a very naked and very aroused Damon. "I wasn't finished," she said with a pout. The fireplace in Damon's room was flickering softly, brushing over her curves, shadowing his face above her.

"I almost was," he said with a chuckle. "And I am nowhere near being done with you yet. One of us has entirely too many clothes on."

A smile graced her lips as she cradled him between her legs. Her thighs gripped him firmly as she rolled him over. Her eyes nearly crossed as he rubbed against her heat. Damon sat up under her, sliding her dress up and over her head. Her arms snaked around his neck as her lips sought out his. Damon gripped her hips, his thumbs teasing the inside of her thumbs as his fingers gripped her ass. His fingers barely grazed the cleft her ass as he lifted her against him a moan escaping her lips.

Elena felt like she was going to burn up in his lap as she tried to find relief against him. Her thong was barely covering anything and it was soaked with her desire. She was tingling everywhere he was touching her. "Damon," she whispered, burying her face in his neck, suckling softly. She lifted her ass against his hand, spreading her legs a little as she squirmed against him. As his fingers became firmer, sending sparks of desire straight through her. "Please Damon…"

One of his hands snuck between them, teasing her dripping folds. Slowly sliding one finger inside her, purposely ignoring her clit but she bucked against him anyways. He let her ride his finger for a moment before slowly adding a second, brushing her clit gently. A groan erupted deep within Elena, causing his cock to jump almost painfully as teased her folds. She gripped him tightly as he tilted his wrist to add another finger, pushing deeper inside of her. Elena easily spread her hips to take him deeper into her pussy, rocking her hips against his hand, trying to relieve the ache building inside of her. Her delicious juices were dripping down his fingers but neither of them cared and with a violent buck of her hips, his fingers slid lower.

Damon froze for half a second when his fingers found a new spot almost to her most private of spaces. But when she cried out in pleasure, and he felt the sharp nick of her fangs against his throat, he knew she was about to lose it. "Elena," he whispered, his hands tangling in her hair as he teased her. "Cum for me sweetheart."

He didn't have to ask her twice as she jerked violently against him, her fangs sliding into his throat easily. Damon's eyes crossed and it took every ounce of willpower not to cum himself as his thumb rubbed her clit. She lifted her bloodstained lips from his neck, her normal features returning to her face as she pushed him back down to the carpet. Her eyes darkened as she slid down his body, her hand wrapping around his cock in a firm grip. She swirled her tongue around the tip slowly sliding him down her throat. His hand landed on her back, rubbing gently, even as his hips moved against her mouth.

She cupped his balls as she slowly took him deeper, briefly, before slowly sliding back up, swirling her tongue along his shaft. She moaned around his cock as his hand smoothed over the globe of her ass, nipping him softly. She dragged her teeth over the tip of his cock before sucking softly the dripping head. Damon's fingers teased her ass as she swallowed around his swollen member. Her legs spread as his fingers once again found her soaking folds. She relaxed her throat as she sucked harder on his cock, his balls tightening in her hands.

"Elena," Damon said, making a pitiful attempt to make her stop but she batted his hand away and rocked against the one that was deep inside of her. Damon pinched her clit before sliding two fingers into her tight sheath, pounding against her bundle of nerves, determined to make her cum.

Elena's womb clenched as she swallowed around him as her orgasm crashed over her just as his bucked against her face. She nearly saw stars behind her eyes from sheer pleasure as she slowly slid him out of her mouth. She almost rolled her eyes when his cock stood at attention near her chin, but she gave it a quick kiss as Damon scooped her up. "You are amazing," he said, smashing his lips against hers.

She nearly swallowed his tongue but she rubbed against him. "I love you," she whispered. "So much Damon." She nuzzled her nose against him, her grip tightening on him as he climbed into their bed. She couldn't help the purr that escaped her throat as he curled around her in the middle of their bed. His arms closed over her as she kissed his chest, unable to get close enough. "I never want us to fight again."

"But the make- up sex is so good," he said with a pout. He twirled her sex hair around his finger, stroking her back. "But I know what you mean. I hate being away from you sweetheart. Never again." He kissed her forehead gently, snuggling deeper into the sheets. "I love you with everything I am Elena. And I will not push you away again."

Elena slid her arm over his waist, her legs tangling with his. "It's scarier to be away from you than anything else we might have to face," she said. "We can do anything when we're together Damon."


End file.
